<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Time To Do Or Die by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363032">Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Time To Do Or Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma'>Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dance of Dragonscale and Stardust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sees him driving through trash compactors to get a card back), Ain't Nobody got time for Slow Burns, But he is a responsible adult, But only when the Situation Calls For It, Core can see Duel Spirits, Core can sing, Core is NOT a Priestess, Core is salty, Established Yusei/Core, F/M, He's Like A Cat: Surly and Salty, I mean come on he threatened Ralley's life, I stand corrected- Jack is gonna get a TON of shit here, I think I'm entitled to my hatred, I wouldn't forgive or forget as easily as Yusei did, If someone stole my spirit animal embodiment, Jack is half australian change my mind, Look Yusei is very much a healthy male human specimen in his prime he just loves Dueling too, Mark of the Dragon's Horns, Not.... really Jack Atlas Friendly for the first half, OC is a Signer, O_o, One-Sided Kiryuu/Core, Redemption is gonna come the hard way for this aussie, Sassy Yusei Fudo, Some cards from the Manga taken and put in here, Swearing, Yusei is lowkey turned on by Core's Dueling Skills, Yusei likes his head being pet, and almost had by friend like five years younger than me drown for fame and glory, and stole Yusei's card that was basically his spirit animal, just wanna say that RIGHT NOW, semi-realistic portrayals of high-speed chases, time to write!, turbo-duels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's betrayal was a shock for everyone, and where ones anger was unable to be expressed accurately (Yusei), their resident 'Core', a girl with emerald eyes and hair like fire comes into play. Found by Martha one day on a snowy night with only her name embroidered on a worn-out scarlet blazer that she clutched like a lifeline, Core is a force to be reckoned with alongside Yusei in terms of dueling when she's with her Dragunity Knights.</p><p>Following an encounter that sets in motion Core's, Yusei's, and the WORLD'S destiny, strange things begin to happen. Shadows reach for her from the darkness as Core joins her friends in a battle with evil. Voices, calling from everywhere and nowhere, echo in her ears and weigh down on her soul with curses and raging threats through her dreams as they become a labyrinthian mystery opening doors to a past she never knew. Is all this because she has the Mark of the Dragon's Horns on her temples, and a Duel Spirit Guardian bound to her being, or is it because of something much more? Can Core and Yusei fight off the evil that is threatening to overwhelm their world, or will darkness swallow the starlight for good?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Yusei Fudo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dance of Dragonscale and Stardust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2292413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wolves Without Teeth- Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my folder forever and I finally got around to publishing it! Please stick with me if you've started! It WILL get better!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Children, we have a new arrival tonight. She’ll be living with us from now on, so be nice and welcome her. If you’re nice enough, maybe you can make a new friend.”</p><p><em>Yusei looked up from his spot at the table between Jack and Crow as Martha stepped into the room. It was dinner time, everyone in the orphanage had pitched in to get what they could from the more generous people of Satellite and the ten year old had just sat down after getting his portion. Lapis Lazuli eyes flicked to the empty space beside their pseudo-mother and the boy tilted his head.</em> “Martha, there’s no one there.”  <em>Jack said irritably. The matron chuckled before reaching behind her and gently nudging a tiny girl to the front. She wore a red blazer that was far too big for her, the sleeved hanging off of her arms where a grown man’s elbows would most likely be located,  the hem of the red leather dragging the floor and showcasing it’s fair share of rips and tears. Her hair, a vibrant rusty-red that was more akin to crimson fire rather than a normal auburn brown and her eyes seemed to glow with an inner light, the pupils startlingly enough catlike in the light.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yusei blinked and in an instant the strange pupils were gone.</em>
</p><p><em>She shuffled forwards, eyes flicking nervously around the table before she gave a small spread of the blazer and bent her knees. </em>“My- my name is Core. I’m nine, I- I, um… like bein’ outside, looking at stars, an’, um… uh... building th-things… I also like having fun.”</p><p><em>Yusei had to hide a small smile when she mentioned stargazing and building things. She liked two things he liked too- also having fun, that was a big must also! The ten year old slid his gaze to Jack and Crow and saw that they seemed similarly interested in getting to know the girl.Kiryuu just seemed to think something was funny if the way he was looking at the two other boys in his friend group was any indication. </em>“I-I think we’ll be good friends, an’ I’m learning how to play Duel Monsters, an’ so- an’ so I’m gonna use it to protect my friends an’ show ‘em how to have fun!”<em> She suddenly shouted out, making the children jump since they didn’t expect it. Crow sniggered when the girl huffed as if satisfied with her declaration. The tiny girl blinked before her pale skin seemed to go full-on tomato red. Martha laughed and pet Core’s head in reassurance. </em>“I’m sure you’ll become a great duelist, Core dear. Now, why don’t you sit next to Yusei? Crow, can you pull up an extra chair for Core?”</p><p>“Sure Martha!”</p><p><em>When everyone had been resettled and rearranged, Core found herself next to Yusei. Yusei himself never really spoke much to others unless it was either Jack, Kiryuu, or Crow, but when the tiny girl sat down next to him he turned to look at her. </em>“I’m Yusei,”<em> he muttered, his Lapis Lazuli colored eyes seeming to have trouble looking at her. Yusei was confused, why was it so hard to look at Core? He didn’t have any problems looking at the other girls in the orphanage!</em></p><p><em>Core gazed at the boy beside her before blinking, her mouth opening in an ‘O’ shape. </em>“You’re that boy!”<em> she said with excitement, though the volume of her voice was lower. </em>“Th-the one who chased off those mean other boys from takin’ KuriUnity away!” <em>Yusei blinked before remembering he had confronted some older boys who were bullying a smaller girl. It was ages ago, though- so long Yusei had almost forgotten about it. Core beamed into his startled face (Why was he </em>squinting?<em>) before digging around her red blazer’s pockets, pulling out handfuls of junk and scrap before she let out a small </em>‘ah-hah!’<em>.</em></p><p><em>Pulling out her quarry, Core placed it on the table and slit it towards Yusei around their plates of veggies and meats. The boy’s eyes widened in awe when he saw the monster displayed on the card. </em>“Wow… it’s named Gravity Warrior?”<em> he said as he reached out to pick up the card. Core nodded. </em>“Yep! I saw you dueling, an’ you used a Junk Deck! When I saw this guy he reminded me of you, using junk to protect me and things! An’, an’ I knew I had to get it to you as a thank you for savin’ KuriUnity!”</p><p><em>Yusei was </em>not<em> blushing. He was not. His face was just warm from the steam of his food and because it was so cold outside, that’s all!</em></p><p>
  <em>Jack, Kiryuu and Crow exchanged looks before sniggering at Yusei’s predicament. The black-haired boy scowled before flicking some broccoli at Jack, knowing how much he hated the green vegetable. Turning back to the small girl Yusei gave a small shy smile and nodded his thanks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night, after dinner had been cleaned up and the children had been tucked into bed, Yusei lay on his top bunk in the shared room with Kiryuu, Jack and Crow. As he drifted off, he saw emeralds wreathed in fire and watched his Stardust Dragon flying alongside a strange white and gold dragon with six wings in the starry skies.\</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>=›◊‹=</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Seven Years Later</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“When we catch you you’re gonna wish you had never been born! Get back here, you bitch!”</p><p>A girl at sixteen years of age with auburn hair streaked with orange highlights in her bangs dashed through the ruined streets of a once-great area of Neo Domino City. She wore an old red blazer that had seen better days and black turtleneck shirt underneath, black jeans, and tan steel-toed boots. On her hip was a deck holster with her deck and on her right arm was a duel disk with crimson highlights. Her hair was windswept to the right in the front but it stretched long and like a banner of fire behind her in a ponytail.</p><p>“Why don’t you make me?!” She taunted as she picked up speed. The wind tore through her hair and clawed at her blazer as she raced down Ripper Row with a cackle. Turning a corner the girl ducked into a crumbling old game shop. While the gang- Silver something-or-other- raced by spewing curses and swears the child leaned against an old shelf to catch her breath and hold in her laughter. <em>«Kurr-Kurr!»</em> the girl paused in her laughter when a chirp she knew well sounded within her mind. “That <em>was</em> fun~!” The girl turned to look at the air beside her just as a creature shimmered into existence. It was a small fuzzy and scaly ball with big eyes and a single fang poking from the fluff around its mouth and a javelin-tip horn from its furry forehead. A dragon-like tail with a small bladed arrowhead at the end wagged furiously as little webbed wings fluttered to keep it aloft.</p><p>Scaly claws with plates that gleamed with a metal covering waved about as if it were speaking to her. “Yeah. Guess you’re right… we should be getting back now, huh?” the little creature nodded before fluttering up the stairs. Smiling, the girl followed after her Duel Spirit.</p><p>The girl hummed a tune as she climbed the stairwell, looking outside the windows as she went higher. <em>«You were energetic today, Milady,»</em> another voice piped up from her mind. <em>«Any particular reason why?»</em> the girl blinked brilliant emerald eyes as she turned to look at her other Duel Spirit, one merged with her very soul. “Not really, <em>Leyvaten</em>. I just wanted to run.” A large bipedal dragon shimmered into view beside her. His massive main wings were folded to his back and his right talon gripped a large cleaver-blade. He hummed and eye-smiled at her. <em>«Try to not let your smaller guide Spirit rope you into stunts that are a tad… too dangerous, yes?» </em>the girl huffed and turned around, pouting. “It wasn’t that bad!” she griped as she let the door shut behind her, knowing the spirits would just phase through to the roof.</p><p><em>«Hmmph. Even so, learn when to cut your losses sooner rather than later when you are hurt.»</em> The auburn-haired girl smiled slightly as she heard the slight worry in her Spirit’s voice. “I know. I will.”</p><p>Closing her eyes she reached for the other half of herself. the back of her red blazer puffed out and writhed before the slits cut into the fabric let her limbs- her wings- loose. They matched the color of a blazing sunset or a wildfire and were identical to one of her top monsters <em>Dragunity Arma Leyvaten</em>. She often wondered if the fact that she had the spirit fused with her had something to do with why she was born in Satellite, had been on her own for as long as she could remember. As she spread her wings and stretched their the girl’s  right eye darkened from its viridian brilliance to vivid crimson red, her canine teeth extended, and her finger nails turned into sharp dragon talons while her pants wre pushed down just an inch or so for a tail to emerge. <em>«Ready to go, Milady?»</em> the girl grinned and straightened before stepping to the ledge of the roof. “Yeah.” She said.</p><p>With a wild look in her eyes she jumped off the building and plummeted to the earth below before her wings caught the air.</p><p>“Let’s fly!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I run from wolves, ooh.<br/>Breathing heavily,<br/>At my feet...<br/>And I run from wolves, ooh.<br/>Tearing into me,<br/>Without teeth!</p><p>  ~Wolves Without Teeth- Of Monsters and Men</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yusei and Core- the Undefeated Constellations of Satellite. When two Bullies in Blue track down the Trash Gang's place,  Core and Yusei step up to the plate to defend their territory and their friends.</p><p>(And also Yusei is lowkey proud and attracted by Core's Pre-Duel Battle trash talk lolz)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay a day late but Whoop Whoop! Got it out! This fic also may just be an excuse to add my favorite songs into the 5D's world....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of an engine rumbled through dark tunnels as the crumbling island known as Satellite began to wake up to a sunny morning. Streams of light filtered through the cracks of eroding concrete and rusting metal caught pollen and dust motes in the air, turning the grey and black of the tunnels into areas that were selected with glittery streams of light.</p><p>If you knew where to look, there were some things in Satellite that were worth their weight in value, and territories could be either the nicest and prettiest or the darkest and the dirtiest. Somehow, this had a healthy (if you could call it that here in the Satellite) combination of the two.</p><p>Shining vermilion red wings flashed in the air, reminiscent of scaly feathers as their owner flapped down the miles of tunnel with a red Duel Runner hot on her tail, which was flowing gracefully in the air to keep her balanced, the webbing at the end flicking and contracting in accordance to her minute changes in direction to keep from hitting the tunnel walls. The winged being herself wore a helmet in silver and a saffron orange-gold, streamlined with a bladed frill on the crest almost like a crown. The one behind her had a red helmet on, nothing as fancy as hers may be, even if the décor wasn’t what one <em>would </em>call fancy. The winged being glanced back over her shoulder before a grin split her lips, visible where the glass of her visor stopped just over her nose. Emerald eyes glowed before Core poured on the speed and left her pursuer in the dust, going as fast as one of the pro-league Duel Runners could go.</p><p><em>‘She’s gotten faster,’</em> the pursuer thought, a smirk on his face as he watched his companion vanish around the bend. <em>‘Time to see if this baby can go faster too!’</em> the man eased harder into the gas as he approached the turn, preparing to make it.</p><p>Then his engine exploded, sending the front of his Runner up in steam and he came to a hard stop that just barely kept him from getting sling-shot from the driver’s seat.</p><p>Yusei Fudo sighed as he dismounted and ran a gloved hand down the sleek plating of his Duel Runner, a resigned sort of determination in his eyes as he braced beside it and began to push it the rest of the way.</p><p>Yusei pulled into the hideout twenty minutes later and took off his helmet, shaking his head to let his hair loose once again. As always, it looked like he had just rolled out of bed and was styled much like a crab looked, messy and wild with his gold highlights glinting in the sun streams filtering through the cracks. Core was leaning against the threshold of a small shack, a frown on her face and her tail twitching irritably as she spoke to someone inside. When the sound of Yusei’s Duel Runner rolling into the station reached her she huffed at the offenders in the shack before striding over to the man with an exasperated smile then sighed when she saw the smoke coming from his engine. “Yusei, you did it again- the chips Rally and the others are finding aren’t gonna cut it.” the young man glanced at the Duel Runner before sighing and nodding in agreement, shifting his helmet to the other arm as Core fluttered her wings slightly.</p><p>Lapis Lazuli looked into Emerald before flitting away, feeling the judgment in their viridian depths, and busied themselves with locating the wired needed to update the program for the Duel Runner. “I know Core, but chips like that just don’t appear out of thin air. We need to keep searching until we find the right one.” ebony eyebrows furrowed as Core frowned, crossing her arms. Her ever-present red blazer, worn and patched with red cloth pieces as close to the original color as they could be, straining on their stitches. “Yeah, I know… But I just wanna find that damn traitor before it’s too late and he makes more glory and fame off of <em>your</em> dragon…” Yusei hummed before moving back towards the Duel Runner and began pushing it up and onto the the platform.</p><p>“Look on the bright side- once we get into Neo Domino you’ll have the chance to smack him into shape and drag him back kicking and screaming like you promised.” The redhead smirked before she leaned back, stretching her wings before they slowly vanished back into her body. “aye to that. Then I’ll hand him over to Martha and <em>she </em>can have a crack at him.” Trotting over to the workbench the girl plopped down and looked over Yusei’s shoulder as he worked, the air filling with comfortable silence other than the sound of their three friends bickering in the shack- Nervin, Blitz, and Tank.</p><p>“Just as I thought, Yusei… your HP-CHP couldn’t keep up with the Runner’s output.” Core pointed to  a red diagram on the top right section of his screen, her tail waving behind them. Yusei hummed as he tapped against the keyboard, bringing the chip’s statistics up for a better look. “So we can’t keep bringing back the HP models… those are the most abundant though.” The eighteen year old sat back and frowned at the screen, scratching the back of his head. “I’m sure I can find something for ya… it’d just take a while- the gangs have been getting bolder since Team Satisfaction split, yanno?” Yusei opened his mouth to answer but Core’s right eye lighting up crimson stayed his word.</p><p>His friend, being able to see Duel Spirits and having what she’d called a Prime Guardian bound to her soul to access, meant she could hear and see things he himself couldn’t. While it caught him off guard the first few times he saw her more… exotic features, over time he became used to it, so seeing her walking around with her tail, claws or wings out as she never bothered to shift fully back was normal nowadays. <em>«If I may, Milady- your young friend Rally is approaching. He seems to be particularly excited.»</em> Leyvaten rippled into visibility before Core and bowed to her before leaving.</p><p>“ooh, boy… Looks like Rally brought us somethin’ fun to play with.” Yusei blinked at the phrase before the sound of Rally’s voice echoed down the stairs.</p><p>“Yusei! Core! You two down here?!”</p><p>Blitz raised a hand in greeting to their youngest member. “ ‘Sup little man?” Rally gave a giant grin, grey eyes sparkling. “Wait’ll you see what I found for Yusei and Core! It’d a Skyline 30 XLR8tion chip!” Core’s eyes widened as the thirteen year old held up a shiny chip of silicone.</p><p>
  <em>«Kurr-Kurr?»</em>
</p><p>“Wait, it looks like it’s never been used before…” Blitz muttered as he grabbed the boy’s wrist to get a better look. Core frowned as she leaned in closer. “Rally, people don’t just leave stuff like this lying around in Satellite!” Blitz exclaimed. “You know better than to take stuff that don’t belong to you!” “I didn’t steal nothing! No one was around and it was lying out in the street!”</p><p>Nervin gave a whine. “Great… now Sector Security is gonna come down on our heads and you brought them right to us, Rally!” as the four boys argued Core exchanged a glance with Yusei, seeming to have a silent discussion with him.</p><p>
  <em>This could backfire.</em>
</p><p>Lapis lazuli eyes narrowed slightly, a glint of daring in them.</p><p>
  <em>Since when do you care about that in these situations?</em>
</p><p>Emerald rolled heavenwards.</p><p>
  <em>True that. Trudge and Wicked Bitch of the West will be on us faster than you can say ‘vroom vroom, you know?</em>
</p><p>A quirk of the lips.</p><p>
  <em>That’s why we duel together as always. Your usual when they get here?</em>
</p><p>A quiet scoff and a toss of fire red hair, then an answer.</p><p>
  <em>Would you have it any other way?</em>
</p><p>=›◊‹=</p><p>Yusei had just finished installing the XLR8-Chip to his Runner when Sector Security came knocking on their door. Core sighed as Nervin, Tank, Rally and Blitz began to panic and she called upon <em>Leyvaten</em>, the Duel Spirit’s wings pushing through her blazer and spreading behind her in a brilliant display of burning oranges and reds. Core fluttered her wings and lifted off a few feet to hover over Yusei’s runner‘s arch. As Yusei mounted his Runner she tapped her Duel Disk thrice. “Computer, activate Turbo Duel Mode. Initiate Override Code Destroyer Program Delta, and initiate emergency protocol <em>Playlist for the Losers</em>. Wait three minutes before activating said protocol.” With a whir, a robotic female voice echoed from her duel disk and her helmet.</p><p>
  <strong>“Emergency Protocol Set. Activation in T-minus 3 minutes. Override Code set. Turbo Duel Mode set. Link with Yusei-GO Functional… all systems online. Welcome to the game, C.O.R.E.”</strong>
</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at the new name she shot a look at Yusei. “Did you change the program to my disk <em>again?</em>” he huffed before reaching for his helmet, playful attitude he usually had with her gradually slipping away as the severity of their situation weighed on him as he slid his helmet over his head and tossed Core hers, watching as she slipped it on and turned on the two-way radio. <em>“We need to distract them while Rally and the others get away.”</em> He said into their com link, revving the engine carefully. Core huffed, grinning and displaying her sharp canine teeth while her tail snapped in the air behind her, betraying more of her eagerness. <em>“Imma bet you my Lightning Warrior I’ll get done before you~!”</em></p><p>Yusei furrowed his brow before revving up his newly souped-up engine. “Losing bet!” he said as he gunned it, the wheels of the Yusei-GO screaming as burning rubber filled the air with its smell.</p><p>Spreading her wings wide, Core shot forwards with a resounding <em>CRACK</em>, the concrete under her boots splitting with the force of her take off and Yusei right behind her. The Dueling Duo shot from the entrance tunnel and onto the streets above ground, kicking up dust as they landed fully prepared to book it.</p><p>Time seemed to slow as Yusei and Core’s two greatest enemies out in these slums glared at them and smiled mockingly. “We know you have something that doesn’t belong to you, <em>Freak</em>.” The screech of a jetpack pulled at Core’s attention and she banked left sharply to avoid being run into by Trudge’s partner in her freakin’ Duel-Jet. “G'mornin' Trudge, <em>Amelia</em>.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Playlist for the Losers Activation in T-minus thirty seconds.”</strong>
</p><p>“If you give us the chip you filched we’ll let you off with only a short sentence.” Trudge mocked, his own runner revving as he readied for a chase. “We all know that deal wouldn’t sway us on a good day, Trudge.” Yusei said, eyeing the officer’s partner as she swooped towards Core. <em>“Wait for it, Yusei.”</em> Core said through the com. The winged girl tucked in her limbs and dropped, the Special Officer grunting in frustration as her quarry once again made herself hard to get. Core spread her wings again before landing lightly on Yusei’s runner’s arch and crouching down low, tenting her feathered limbs to make a sort-of protective gesture over him and his ride.</p><p>“Sorry Trudge. The only way you’ll take us <em>out</em> is if you take us <em>down</em>.” The officer smirked, the scar on his face crinkling as he bore his teeth. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Brown eyes flicked down to Yusei , who had been quiet. “You agree with your bitch, Yusei?” blue eyes glinted with a sort of smug anger when a giant dragon the color of fire and sunset roared as it was summoned to the field, winds kicking up as it’s roar shook the air.</p><p>Giant cleaver in claw, wings matching his mistress, <em>Dragunity Arma Leyvaten</em> hovered over his Soul-Bound and her partner, golden eyes aglow and tail lashing at the insult.</p><p>“Oooh, I’ll make you my bitch once I ground that one you’ve got.”</p><p>…</p><p><em>Holy shit</em>, Yusei thought.</p><p>“You got him from here, ‘Sei?” he flicked his gaze to Core before focusing on Trudge. Their shared Protocol beeped in their com sets, counting down the last seconds before it activated. “Go for it, Core. Let’s show them how we can rise!”</p><p>Grinning ferally, Core spread her wings and shot off with an air-shaking thud, <em>Leyvaten </em>vanishing into pixels and shards until she summoned him to duel.</p><p>As Yusei and Trudge revved their engines and took off under their female counterparts, Yusei’s and Core’s headsets, linked with their Duel Disks, began to blare out their playlist’s first song.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Play </span> </em> <span class="u">RISE<em> from League of Legends</em></span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Welcome to the wild, no heroes and villains,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Welcome to the war we've only begun.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So pick up your weapon and face it,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There's blood on the crown; go and take it!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You get one shot to make it out alive so-!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Higher and higher you chase it,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It's deep in your bones; go and take it!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is your moment, now is your time, so!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Prove yourself and-!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rise! Rise! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Make 'em remember you;</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rise!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Push through hell and-!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rise! Rise!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They will remember you;</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rise~!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A split in their track was coming. <em>“Yusei, we split up at the fork. See you back at the Tunnels for dinner.”</em> With a wave, the duo split ways with a single unified shout along with their opponents:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“DUEL!”</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as you fight among the death beneath the dirt...<br/>Well, do you know yet?<br/>Well, do you want it?<br/>And when the giants call to ask you what you're worth...<br/>Do you know if?<br/>Win or die, you'll-!<br/>(Get along-long—)</p><p>Prove yourself and-!<br/>Rise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Core's Duel against Amelia The Fast and the Furious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am NOT cut out for writing duels!!! Fun fact- how Core is dueling in this chapter is exactly how my first duel went with the Dragunity Overdrive deck I have now. My opponent was a Vagabond in Duel Links and at the end I peeked at his deck and wrote down the names of the monsters I could remember easily.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CORE LIFE POINTS: 4000</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AMELIA LIFE POINTS: 4000</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Core spun under a crumbling building that made an arch in time to the beat of their shared playlist as she and Yusei split ways. "That was the dumbest plan you Satellite Freaks could make!" Amelia scoffed as she flew behind her target. The Spirit-Winged duelist snorted before looking back over her shoulders and scaled wings at her opponent. "And yet it's the only reason you and Trudge haven't crashed and burned faster!"</p><p>Bringing her Duel disc up, Core spun around so that she was Dueling while flying backwards, a hard maneuver for one with wings like her. "Whatever!" the Special Officer brought her arms forwards, readying her cards as well. "Age before beauty, as the old saying goes!" Core smirked. "Be my guest, old hag~!"</p><p>Amelia snarled before drawing her first five cards and slapping one down. "First, I'm summoning my monster in face-down defense mode!" Core raised an eyebrow as the card appeared on the field face-down in a spray of pixels. <em>'So, she's playing on the defensive this time…?'</em> Core thought in surprise. <em>'She always sets her monster in attack position first… what is she planning right off the bat?'</em></p><p>"Now, I play a face-down and end my turn!" The Special Officer smirked before looking at Core. "Your move, Freak!"</p><p>The girl frowned before reaching for her deck. "Then I draw!" five cards became six and the speed counters on each woman's disks went up by one. "I lay two face-downs and summon my <strong>Dragunity Aklys </strong>in attack mode!" a high-pitched screech echoed across the field as a small red and silver dragon with wings for ears and a spearhead for a nose emerged in a shower of pixels.</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Dragunity Aklys</span>- [Dragon/Tuner/Effect] <span class="u">ATK</span>: 1000 <span class="u">DEF</span>: 800</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Dragunity" monster from your hand, then equip it with this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, select 1 card on the field, and destroy it.]</strong>
</p><p>«<em>How can I serve, my lady?</em>» The Duel Monster's voice was childlike despite its feral appearance, and Core smiled before gesturing to her monster. "If <strong>Dragunity Aklys</strong> is successfully Normal Summoned, I can activate its effect!" reaching for her second card of choice in her hand, Core grinned as she summoned her next monster.</p><p>Amelia growled before flying a little closer, ducking under another stretch of crumbling structure before zig-zagging between open spaces in the buildings. "Come on out, <strong>Dragunity Militum</strong>!"</p><p>A feminine monster with hummingbird's wings and a short sword charged onto the field, her weapons at the ready as she lifted her shield.</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Dragunity Militum</span>- [Winged Beast/Effect] <span class="u">ATK</span>: 1700 <span class="u">DEF</span>: 1200</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Once per turn, you can select 1 "Dragunity" card in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone, and Special Summon it.]</strong>
</p><p>"Not only that, but When I use <strong>Dragunity Aklys</strong> effect, it equips itself to the monster I chose to summon! You know what to do, guys!"</p><p>«<em>Right!</em>»</p><p>«<em>By your order, Milady!</em>»</p><p>Amelia watched carefully as the two monsters combined, <strong>Dragunity Aklys </strong>becoming a spear to replace <strong>Dragunity Militum</strong>'s short sword. As Core and Amelia turned a corner they came to a building that locked the way. Core tucked her wings and dove, her green eyes narrowing as she flicked her right win out to spin through a large and shattered window. Flipping to fly while facing backwards- a feat she had trouble pulling off even with years of flight under her belt, she stared fiercely at her opponent as she made commanded her monsters. "Now attack," Core shouted as she pointed at the face-down monster card. "Take out the monster hiding under the card with <em>Dragon-Wing Thrust!</em>"</p><p>Amelia smirked. "Not so fast, Freak~!"</p><p>The moment <strong>Dragunity Militum</strong>'s spear, which was <strong>Dragunity Aklys</strong>, hit the card, her weapon shattered. "What the-?!" before Core could finish her exclamation, <strong>Dragunity Militum</strong>'s form began to crack before it shattered into pixels as well, the echoing cry fading into the air.</p><p>The monster that was once face-down flipped up to show a dark blue and purple armored Monster wielding a trident in defense mode and Core clicked her tongue in annoyance. <em>Of freaking-course she'd lure me in. Fell to my own previous strategies, huh?</em></p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Kaiser Sea Horse</span>- [Sea Serpent/Effect] <span class="u">ATK</span>: 1700 <span class="u">DEF</span>: <span class="u">1650</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Damn it… higher Defense Points, huh?'</em>
</p><p>"You'd think that after all the smug advice you gave me in our previous duels, you'd follow it when it's you on the ropes, huh, Freak?" Amelia laughed as Core faltered in the air, her chest tightening at the feel of damage her life points took.</p><p>As was the price of being connected to her Spirits, Shadow Games were made from simple duels, though no prices were set.</p><p>Nimbly dodging around a twisted column of metal that looked partially melted, Core growled before smirking. "Yeah, I've never been one to take my own advice… because I have a plan for when things go awry!" Gesturing to the spot where her Monsters had once stood, ore smirked before stating a hidden effect.</p><p>"Since you destroyed <strong>Dragunity Aklys</strong> while it was equipped to another monster, I can pick one card on the field and destroy it! The underdogs get the last bite after all, and <strong>Dragunity Aklys </strong>is taking one out of that Trap Card you have!"</p><p>A ghostly figure of a rather irate <strong>Dragunity Aklys</strong> shot back onto the field and split into several of it's spear-head shaped selves. In the sonorous war cry of a <strong>very</strong> angry frog, <strong>Dragunity Aklys</strong>' split ghostly self swarmed the face-down, biting and clawing until the offending object exploded into pixels, briefly showing the card to be <strong>Stamping Destruction</strong>. Amelia screeched in anger as her Duel Pack staggered in mid-air, losing her speed counter.</p><p>"I end my turn, Hag… you're up." Core, while satisfied with her vengeance, was now left unprotected. So if Amelia managed to pull off a powerful summons with whatever was in her hand or with the face-down cards she's nestled in the magic/trap zones, Core may as well be done for.</p><p>
  <em>And yet, she and Yusei were the Undefeated Constellations, as those of Satellite had dubbed them, since Jack's betrayal. </em>
</p><p>"Alright, you little freak, I draw!"</p><p>Amelia smirked before flashing one of her cards from her hand. "And play the spell card Pot of Greed! Once activated, I can draw two more cards from my deck to add to my hand!"</p><p>Core watched Amelia's facial expressions carefully as she dodged the pillars of crumbling buildings and wove in through old spaces to burst out the opposite ends of. Amelia's face contorted into a grin, her brown eyes sharpening into a leer as she flicked them up to look at Core's winged frame. "If you want to Duel with dragons, fine! I summon my <strong>Mirage Dragon</strong>! Your deck will pale in comparison to mine, just you wait and see!" Core blinked as the gilded dragon with a flowing mane exploded onto the field, nearly missing her turn at a fork in the course.</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Mirage Dragon</span>- [Dragon/Effect] <span class="u">ATK</span>: 1600 <span class="u">DEF</span>: 600 <span class="u">LVL</span>: 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Your opponent cannot activate TRAP cards during the Battle Phase]</strong>
</p><p><em>«Milady… this deck feels familiar…» </em>Core blinked as one of her monsters' ghostly figures appeared beside her, flapping midnight-black wings among white armored scales smoothly. <em>«…What do you mean?»</em> she asked. A single sunset-orange eye narrowed at her before an assault of images and sensations bombarded her, making her gasp.</p><p>"Holy shit… Amelia, you snake!" the woman blinked as she brushed dirty blonde hair from her eyes.</p><p>"How so, little Freak?"</p><p>"That's Seto Kaiba's deck, isn't it?! You stole from the National Archives!"</p><p>Amelia's grin widened before she laughed, doubling over in the air. "What's so funny, Hag?!" Core's anger was palpable, feeling the anger and indignance of her own spirits rising to spin around her in a maelstrom of Spirit Energy and anger. "It's-it's just that you couldn’t be more wrong!" the woman howled. "It's not stealing if the objects in question are in my birthright!" That made Core pull up quick, flapping in mid air as the insinuation fell onto her mind.</p><p>"Hah! So shocked you can't find it in you to duel anymore?"</p><p>"….Holy shit I've been beating the Kaibacorp Heir since I was thirteen, holy <em>shit</em>-!"</p><p>"For that, you'll get the beat down you've been begging for!<strong> Mirage Dragon</strong>, hit her in a Direct Attack with your <strong>Prismatic Blast</strong>!"</p><p>Core yelped through grit teeth as her life points went down, staggering in the air as her chest tightened.</p><p>
  <strong>Life Point Count</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Core: 2400</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Amelia: 4000</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>"I end my turn, Freak. You're up~!"</p><p>Core flapped laborously back to Amelia's level, the auburn-haired girl's speed counters lowered due to the damage taken.</p><p>Glancing down at Yusei's vitals displayed on her Duel Disk, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he had… <em>already beaten Trudge… fuck, better say goodbye to </em><strong>Lightning Warrior</strong><em>…</em></p><p>
  <em>«Little Wing, show this wench how to Duel with Dragons! What are you doing flapping like a weak sparrow?!»</em>
</p><p>Core smirked, straightening out her wings as she swooped towards a shattered window. "I'm not done yet Amelia! You haven't had that deck long have you? You have no idea how to use it's monsters or its cards- you aren't utilizing them to their greatest potential, and it shows!" Amelia growled ahead of her, flipping to fly backwards. "Oh, yeah?!"</p><p>Core bared her sharpened teeth, making Amelia cringe back in shock. "Hell, yeah! You said it yourself: If I wanna Duel with Dragons, I better be prepared~! I Draw!"</p><p>Pulling out her card, Core 's eyes widened. <em>'Only the third turn and my luck has gone up! Maybe I can keep<strong> Lightning Warrior </strong>after all, heh!'</em></p><p>"I summon <strong>Dragunity Senatus</strong> in Attack Mode!" a hawk-headed monster shouts as it's summoning succeeds and it appears on the field.</p><p>«<em>Let's slay this wench, My Lady, I am ready- use me as you command it!»</em></p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Draginuty Senatus</span>- <span class="u">[Winged Beast/Effect]</span> <span class="u">ATK:</span> 1800 <span class="u">DEF:</span> 600 <span class="u">LVL:</span> 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[You can discard 1 "Dragunity" card; equip 1 Dragon "Dragunity" Tuner from your Deck to this card, also, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Dragon monsters. You can only use this effect of "Dragunity Senatus" once per turn. If a "Dragunity" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 "Dragunity" card equipped to this card, instead.]</strong>
</p><p>"What's that useless bird gong to do against my <strong>Mirage Dragon</strong>?! The dragon seemed to wrap itself around it's mistress- it was scared of Core, almost seemed to know what she was planning if the look in the spirit-infused hologram was any indication.</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Good</span></em></strong>.</p><p>"I activate <strong>Dragunity Senatus'</strong> effect! I summon and equip <strong>Dragunity Couse </strong>from my deck onto the field!"</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Dragunity Couse</span>- [<span class="u">Dragon/Tuner/Effect]</span> <span class="u">ATK:</span> 1000 <span class="u">DEF:</span> 200 <span class="u">LVL:</span> 2 (4)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Dragunity" monster. This card on the field can be treated as a Level 4 monster when used for a Synchro Summon. If this card is currently equipped to a monster: You can Special Summon this equipped card.]</strong>
</p><p>"What?!" Amelia screeched- this wasn't how the little Satellite Freak played before!</p><p>«<em>Finally! Enough playing around!» </em>A blue and silver dragon burst onto the field in a shower of light, the highlights glinting off the sword that made up it's snout. In an instant, it became a short sword and shield in the hands of <strong>Dragunity Senatus. </strong>"Now I activate <strong>Dragunity Couse</strong>'s effect!"</p><p>"WHAT<em>?!"</em></p><p>In the link of an eye, the Tuner was back and in attack position right next to the Winged Beast.</p><p><em>'And now for the fanale~!' </em>Core spun around and drove her wings straight down, rocketing up towards the big blue sky that she knew was under the grey overcast of clouds. Far below, Yusei smirked as he rode back towards the tunnels, seeing the single shaft of light pierce through the clouds. <em>'There she goes again. Doesn't know when to hold back even a little bit.'</em> The Junk Duelist slowed to a stop to watch her summons though, a warmth in his chest stilling his Runner because he knew it never got old whenever she brought one of her strongest monsters to the field.</p><p>With her voice ringing out from the cloud cover, Core lent her Dragon her energy and his rumbling roar, akin to thunder on the horizon, rippled from all around her, spooking Amelia's own dragon. Sunlight poured through, making Core seem as if she were on fire with her red-orange wings and burning auburn hair.</p><p>"Now… I SYNCHRO SUMMON!"</p><p>"You little-!"</p><p>
  <strong>"Hear me, legendary weapons from times long past! At my behest, be Summoned! Oh, ye fateful weapon of Ireland's Child of Light, flown upon wings as black as night, Ye shall come to my aid! I Synchro Summon… Dragunity Knight… GAE BOULG!"</strong>
</p><p>In the shaft of light two giant wings of black and silver flapped, sending the sound of a hunting horn reverberating in the sky. Yusei grins widely as a sonorous roar echoes from above and a shining silver dragon with a rider upon it's back shoots like a thrown spear from the heavens. The dragon was massive, easily several meters longer than Jack's <strong>Red Dragon Archfiend, </strong>though as slim and elegant as Yusei's <strong>Stardust Dragon</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">DRAGUNITY KNIGHT- GAE BOULG-</span> [DRAGON] [Synchro/Effect] <span class="u">ATK:</span> 2000 <span class="u">DEF: </span>1100 <span class="u">LVL</span>: 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters<br/>
If this card attacks or is attacked, during the Damage Step you can remove from play 1 (only) Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard, to have this card gain the ATK of that monster until the End Phase.]</strong>
</p><p>"You filthy Satellite Rat! You cheated! You're going to be locked up with the rest of your disgusting Satellite Freak friends!"</p><p>«<em>This creature's squawking is vulgar, Milady,»</em> <strong>Gae Boulg</strong>'s voice, deep and resonant as the Irish forests, rippled in Core's mind as he curled up, ready to launch his attack like the spear he was named after. «<em>Permission to hunt?»</em> Core smirked, eyeing Amelia's <strong>Mirage Dragon</strong>. <em>«Permission Granted, Gae Boulg!»</em></p><p>"Now, I equip my <strong>Dragunity Knight Gae Boulg </strong>with the Equip Card, <strong><em>Dragunity Divine Lance</em>!</strong>" Amelia flinched back before smirking. "Sorry but Mirage Dragon's effect activates!" As the two females avoided crumbling buildings and flew through windows, their dragons followed, loyal to their respective mistresses. "Any trap-… Wait?!"</p><p>Core smirked as Amelia's eyes widened, the older woman realizing her mistake far too late. "Yeah, that's right! <strong><em>Dragunity Divine Lance</em> </strong>is a Spell and Equip-Based card! So your Mirage Dragon's effect can't activate!" with a screech of desperation as it's only line of defense was nullified, the sacred lance flew from the card before being grasped by <strong>Dragunity Knight Gae Boulg</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>[<span class="u">Dragunity Divine Lance's Effect</span>: Equip only to a "Dragunity" monster. It gains ATK equal to its Level x 100, also it is unaffected by Trap effects. During your Main Phase: You can equip 1 Dragon-Type "Dragunity" Tuner monster from your Deck to the monster equipped with this card. You can only use this effect of "Dragunity Divine Lance" once per turn.]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dragunity Knight Gae Boulg </strong>roared, it’s Attack Points rising to <strong>2600</strong></p><p>"An' as an addition, aye also reveal mah face-down ta' be the continuous spell cahd, <strong><em>Dragon Mastery!</em></strong>"</p><p>
  <strong>[Each monster you control that is equipped with a "Dragunity" monster(s) gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control, and equip it with 1 Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster from your hand.]</strong>
</p><p>It's attack raised to 3100.</p><p>The Dragunity Knight reared back to ready a burning gold breath attack a cowering <strong>Mirage Dragon</strong>, who just so happened to realize how utterly fucked it was. "An' as my dragon attacks-" Core started the coup de grace. Before Amelia interrupted "That still won't be enough to wipe me out, though!" Amelia laughed nervously. Core pretended to think for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "Oh, yer' right~! <strong>Gae Boulg,</strong> be ah dear an' attack her mirage dragon?" <em>damnit she was having way too much fun if her accent was slipping…!</em></p><p>"I activate 'is Effect!" the ghostly apparition of <strong>Dragunity Senatus </strong>appeared before merging with <strong>Gae Boulg's </strong>power, raising it to a whopping <strong><em><span class="u">4900</span></em></strong> attack points.</p><p>"Go, <strong>Gae Boulg!</strong> Knock down tha' tramp's Life Points!"</p><p>With a sky-shaking growl, <strong>Dragunity night Gae Boulg</strong> released his attack, sending Amelia through a still-intact window before slamming into a pillar, knocking the woman unconscious with only 900 life points to spare.</p><p>As what sometimes happened when dueling this particular Security Officer, Core won by knockout.</p><p>The redhead clicked her tongue irritably as she flew into the building to check on her opponent. Nothing looked broken, and she would wake up, but with a nasty bump on her head.</p><p>
  <em>"You finally done Core?"</em>
</p><p>The girl jolted before sighing pointedly into her com.</p><p>"Mabeh' aye' am… Why?"</p><p>Yusei chuckled as his end seemed to crackle with the blowing breeze- damn it he's done before her?!</p><p>
  <em>"your accent's dropped again… I'm glad you had fun."</em>
</p><p>Core blushed, glancing at the result of her rather anticlimactic ending to her duel. "Aye onleh' had 2600 Life Points before aye knocked her out, Yusei… It was ah' cop-out, that’s what it was!" Grabbing Amelia's jacket, the girl spread her wings and flew her to their starting point, dropping her on top of Trudge before wheeling upwards and towards another open tunnel that would have her meet up with Yusei.</p><p>
  <em>"Still, it's nice to see you not so… intense. You rarely summon against Amelia anymore. Guess she really riled you up?"</em>
</p><p>"Nah, I just wanted to go home- I'd played her game long enough."</p><p>
  <em>"…Core you were barely dueling for forty-five minutes."</em>
</p><p>The redhead spluttered indignantly. "Says the Speed Duelist! You were done in half my time!" Yusei's only response was to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah… so I get <strong>Lightning Warrior.</strong>"</em>
</p><p>"Just don't get too cocky, hot shot… I'm still gonna beat you one of these days."</p><p>As she landed next to the Yusei-Go, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her in a brief but firm hug. "I'll be waiting till then."</p><p>Core smirked as Yusei pulled away before reaching up and yanking his helmet so low it covered his eyes completely and his visor bumped into his neck.</p><p>"Race you back~!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!!!! I had a bunch of other stories planned and published and this one kinda got forgoted...? but I'm back on it now! a shout out to Time_Thief who's reviews reminded me I still have a Yu-Gi-Oh fandom to write for! I hope this suits your expectations!<br/>___________________________<br/>The Phoenix: Fall Out Boy</p><p>Hey young blood,<br/>Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?<br/>I'm gonna change you like a remix,<br/>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!</p><p>Wearing our vintage misery,<br/>No, I think it looked a little better on me!<br/>I'm gonna change you like a remix,<br/>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Be There (For the Highs and Lows)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reminicing as the promised day to enter Neo Domino City draws ever nearer.<br/>Core doubts her rights to Neo Domino, and Yusei assures her that she has more right then some in the Satellite</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHOUTOUT TO Time_Thief:</p><p>*Holds your reviews close and cuddling them still*<br/>my friends: "Hey whatcha' got there?"<br/>Me: "HISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! MY SERITONIN!!!!"<br/>My friends: "....Aight then, carry on.."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Core flared her wings to make a sharp turn, Yusei on his Duel Runner and hot on her heels.</p><p>Two days had passed since the Undefeated Constellations had faced against their antagonists, taking home the prizes of a Skyline XLR8-tion Chip and, in Yusei's case, Core's <strong>Lightning Warrior</strong>. Modifications were made to help the Yusei-GO! adapt to the chip, and new maneuvers were made to help with dueling on a high-speed runway.</p><p>This time, they were speeding through the tunnels in the darkness of night, adding a little more experience with some other environments with the new smoothness and speed of the hard-won chip in their possession.</p><p>Core grinned as another turn in the tunnels came up fast, but with a quiet roar to her side she faltered. Glancing sharpy to her right the girl jerked in the air when Yusei smirked at her, the duo neck-and-neck with each other. Core laughed, a thrill running through her chest and making her sceathers chime in the rushing wind, as Yusei gunned the pedal and pulled ahead. The auburn-haired girl whooped in delight as Yusei shot into the sunlight and out of the tunnels, jumping a ramp made from old rusty metal and concrete to soar in the air.</p><p>"We've got it, Yusei! We've finally got it!"</p><p>Core spun around the Duel Runner in a happy barrel roll, high-fiving her boyfriend as they flew a few moments longer before gravity took hold of the runner again. "How's the reading?" Yusei called over the <em>thud</em> as they hit the ground. Core's ruby gaze flitted around the readout of Yusei's runner on her synced visor while she hovered a couple yards over the ground.</p><p>"Perfect," the girl shot her companion a thumbs-up as she read the stats. "Your exhaust output is 78% less than it was before; the other chips we brought back had been pushing out still-usable energy and overheating the circuits. With an XLR8, any energy that's still good is programmed to cycle back into the engine for an extra squeeze to wring the rest of the juice free. The circuits from the chip to the engine node is smooth and the XLR8-tion chip is keeping steady. The whole unit's purrin' like a kitten, 'Sei- she's ready for action."</p><p>Core touched down beside Yusei and the Yusei-GO! with a whisper of a breeze, their exit having led just to the edge of Satellite where the ocean stretched off into the distance, her tail wagging excitedly even as she shifted from foot to foot. She flung her arms over the man's shoulders and jumped up, looking over his shoulder at a result of several years worth's blood, sweat, lost cards, and tears.</p><p>"We're finally gonna do it, huh?" she said, her voice softened with awe while her wings came around to enclose the two in Core's enhanced version of a hug.</p><p>"Yeah," Yusei hummed as the comforting weight of Core at his back and the purr of the Duel Runner at his front surrounded him.</p><p>"Yeah, we are. Jack won't know what hit him, and soon I'll have <strong>Stardust Dragon</strong> back. Then we can <em>all</em> go to Neo Domino. <em>Together.</em>" Core pecked Yusei on the cheek before sliding off his back and looking up at the stars overhead, sliding down the side pf the runner to sit against it. Her wings melted into her back while her tail waved fluidly before it seemed to droop. Yusei noticed her sudden change in mood and glanced down at her before sitting beside her.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>"…Nothing, it's nothing," Core said after a moment. "I'm just overthinking things is all…" Yusei frowned and reached for Core's hand, mindful of her claws, before tugging on it awkwardly. "You know I'll be here if you want to talk about it, right?" He prodded gently.</p><p>Core huffed. "Yeah, I know… it's just… it's a selfish thought…"</p><p>Yusei sighed, a big gust that made Core's tail flick anxiously- because <em>that</em> was the sigh Yusei let out when he knew what was bothering her… and unfortunately it was something that happened often when they reached past another milestone in their goals. "Core… just because you're unique doesn't mean you don't have as much of a right to Neo Domino as anyone else in Satellite."</p><p>The girl seemed to curl in on herself, tail wrapping around her leg as if to give herself some form of comfort. "Yusei, when Kiryuu, Jack, and Crow first found out about my… <em>additions</em>, remember how long it took them to a) get used to the tail <em>alone</em>, and b) see <em>me</em> past them? Because despite how accommodating you are… it wasn't always the case with everyone else... they even kicked you out of their group for a time because you hung out with the monst-."</p><p>Core was silenced by a sudden jerk forward.</p><p>A yelp was stifled by rough leather and the comforting blend of rain, smoke, and oil. "How many times have I told you not to call yourself <em>that</em> <em>word</em>- or any word that relates to it?" the low tenor of Yusei's gentle reprimand made Core sigh and close her eyes, nestling deeper into Yusei's hold. "Quite a bit, now that I'm thinking about it…" she muttered apologetically.</p><p>A gloved hand ran through her hair before scratching her scalp, making Core shiver and purr. "And what have we said about 'Yusei's Word?'" Core yipped as the hand on her side then dug into the flesh under her red blazer, tickling her and drawing out a peal of laughter. "It'sssss lawww! Shtap iiit!!!"</p><p>A wing pushed back out of the Velcro flaps to smack Yusei upside the head, making him chuckle as he gently pushed it down and stopped tickling Core. "That’s right. And if I say you aren't that word, then you aren't, 'kay?"</p><p>Core chuffed before smiling softly at Yusei. "Yeah, okay…"</p><p>The Turbo Duelist hummed before turning them around and back towards the Yusei-GO! "Come on, we should get back. Remember, we're going to map a route towards Neo Domino first thing in the morning and pack for the race there."</p><p>The girl grumbled as she leaned into Yusei's hold. "I still don't know why you won't let me fly you and the Runner over there?" Yusei sighed in exasperation. "Because it's open water, Core." He said, sarcasm and sincerity both balancing his retort. "And you can't swim, and I have no desire to see you floundering in open, and <em>dirty</em>, seawater if you get tired halfway over. That would mean the Duel Runner being lost <em>and</em> you; while we can always make a new Runner, we can't replace you."</p><p>"You act like I'm not strong enough to carry you with <strong>Trident</strong>'s help."</p><p>"I have faith in you and your team, it's just that there are some things you can't get across on your own, even with their help."</p><p>Yusei slid into the drivers seat of the Runner before Core squeezed into the back between the arch of the Duel Runner and Yuesi's. Using her tail to strap herself into the makeshift space, she wrapped her arms around the young man's waist before slipping on her helmet. The night was warm and the ride back rather short so there was really no need for Core to fly.</p><p>"Let's go home, Yusei."</p><p>With a hum and a nod, the Undefeated Constellations shot into the night, the only light guiding them being a winking red star far overhead and the headlights of the Yusei-GO!</p><p>As they sped through the makeshift roads weaving through piles of garbage, Yuesi couldn't help but remember the very first time he had ever laid eyes on Core's extra features, the first time he ha learned of what she could really do…</p><p>=◊=</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yusei, now twelve, blinked cobalt eyes open in the low-lit dawn. The sun hadn't risen yet, from what he could see through the old windows of the orphanage, but the sky was lightening into a deep blue even though the stars were still out. The tween squinted against the crusty feeling of the remnants of the Sandman's visit, yawning quietly and peering around the dark room. Crow's bed, an upper bunk just like Yusei's, was still full of snoring redhead. Under him, Jack's quiet hums as he slept were audible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Kiryuu sleeping under Yusei, the boy couldn't figure out what had awoken him at this ungodly hour. Still half-asleep, he looked over at Core's bed area, blocked only by a veil of sewn-together rags the girl made herself.</em>
</p><p><em>Yusei had a bad feeling, like something was wrong. </em>'I'll just check on her one time,'<em> he thought hesitantly. Silently climbing down the bunk ladder and padding over to the girl's bedside before pulling it back a hair to peer inside.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ice shot through his veins when he saw she wasn’t there, and he <strike>impulsively</strike> quickly and quietly hurried from the room to search for the missing girl himself.</em>
</p><p>=◊=</p><p>
  <em>"No…! nonononono! They can' know-!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don' care! If this get's out, e'rytin' ll' be fer nuthin'! <strong>Leyvaten, </strong> please! Mek et stop! Not t'dae!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pain.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It hurts so much…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When core resisted a shift like this, it was uncomfortable, but she had inally found a place that treated her like a normal girl. She was liked here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had <strong>friends</strong>!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And it was going to be taken away in the blink of an eye-!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Resisting against the shift after so long without doing one had dire consequences. Shadows swirled around her, Duel Energy and the apologetic emotions of <strong>Leyvaten</strong> ripped through her as her legs snapped in two places, shredding her night pants as they reformed into the lower half of her beloved Soul-Bound Guardian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sleep shirt ripped in the back as her back cramped, allowing her wings to explode outwards and curve over her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two golden horns punctured through her temples and arched towards the starry morning sky, glimmering in the starlight that seemed to enhance their lowlit glow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choking on muffled sobs, Core staggered back on inhuman taloned feet and legs before sliding down the side of the orphanage, her tail curling around her in a futile attempt to ease the pain both within and without.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tapered ears, enhanced many times past that of a normal human's twitched at the appearance of an additional heartbeat in the vicinity…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A heartbeat Core knew very well in her two years of living in the orphanage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wide and tear-lined vermilion eyes slowly, mechanically, turned to see incredulous as terrified cobalt looking right at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Core's fanged mouth dropped open, lips trembling as tears streamed down scale-splattered cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-Yu…sei…?"</em>
</p><p>=◊=</p><p><em>Yusei had no idea what he had just witnessed. He thinks he saw his friend huhed over, shaking as if she were having an intense case of chills, before…. </em>Something<em> happened, and Core became… <strong>this</strong>.</em></p><p>
  <em>The boy was a loaded gun, ready to take off back into the house to warn the others when he paused. Looking into what should be Core's eyes, he saw tears. They welled and fell down scale-patterned cheeks, liquid motes of stardust against a blotch canvas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viridian eyes with catlike pupils gazed in pain into lapis lazuli, begging Yusei to not run. To not leave like when she had nightmares her first half year with them…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Don't leave me alone…]</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Swallowing an firming himself in determination, Yusei slowly walked over to the terrified </em>girl<em> before him. Crouching low, the boy extended his hand towards her trembling frame and dug gentle fingers into feral-styled hair, scratching softly with a hum.</em></p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"That's quite the gift you got there… It's cool."</em> </strong>
</p><p>=◊=</p><p>Yusei turned a corner and drove into the tunnels leading back to the gang's hideout. The heavy warmth of Core at his back reassured him, their shared playlist shifting to the next song as they passed under the cracks and openings that showed glimpses of the starry night overhead:<br/>
<br/>
I'll be there for the highs and lows,</p><p>
  <em>Give you mine if your heart gets broke...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By your side when you're all alone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will be there!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When you're down d-down on your luck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No ride home and you got too drunk,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2AM I'mma pick you up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will be there ay-!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there for you~!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there for you~!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When you're down d-down on your luck,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No ride home and you got too drunk?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whoa!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there for you~!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll Be There by Walk Off the Earth<br/>_______________________________<br/>When the tears are rolling down,<br/>Like a river to the ocean,<br/>And there's no one else around,<br/>You won't question my devotion.</p><p>Everybody needs somebody,<br/>And you got me.<br/>You know that I know that you know that-</p><p>I'll be there for the highs and lows,<br/>Give you mine if your heart gets broke...<br/>By your side when you're all alone,<br/>I will be there!</p><p>When you're down d-down on your luck,<br/>No ride home and you got too drunk,<br/>2AM I'mma pick you up!<br/>I will be there ay-!</p><p>I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there for you~!<br/>I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there for you~!</p><p>When you're down d-down on your luck,<br/>No ride home and you got too drunk?<br/>Whoa!<br/>I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there for you~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Best is Yet to Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mysterious dream- the first of many. Hashing out the final preparations, and we see the thoughts of the Traitor of Satellite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>"Hush now, our Little Dragon, </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Be still love, don't cry~..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A man's voice, singing gently, made Core's eyes flutter before stilling. The voice sounded familiar, somehow, and didn't cause her fight or flight to rise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slept on.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Sleep as you're rocked in our arms..."</em></strong>
</p><p><em>A woman's voice now, motherly and gentle, intertwining with the mans made Core wake fully and sit up, looking about for disembodied singers cautiously. </em>"Hello?"<em> Core's voice echoed out to surrounding shadows as they rippled and waved. She heard the man's voice just now… deep and powerful, but gentle. The sound of a wailing baby pierced the veil around the man's and woman's voices, but as whoever they were continued to whisper and sing the wails of the infant became mere whimpers.</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Sleep and remember our last lullaby... </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>As we will keep you safe from all harm..."</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Who are you? Where are you?"<em> core called out, standing and casting her hands through the warm darkness. Tendrils of shadow caught in her hands before slipping through like water flowing over rocks.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then Core's surroundings began to shake, the voices of the man, woman, and baby becoming distorted like a record's scratched surface slowing and making the song sound sinister in nature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl's feet tried to gain a hold over the nonexistent but flat surface, and she found her footing for only a moment before the 'world' shuddered and seemed to buckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two massive eyes, both a color mix of adamite and aquamarine, flew open as Core hung between the precipice for a mere heartbeat. They narrowed sinisterly before the pupils thinned into a sideways parody of her own draconic eyes with glee and a voice boomed in the emptiness, sickly sweet as over ripe strawberries and as sing-song toned as a nursery rhyme.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'VE FOUUUUNNNND YOUUUUU~!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And Core fell, screaming into the darkness while the sky-shaking roar of a dragon made her chest tremble in fear.</em>
</p><p>=◊=</p><p>"Geez, Core… you look like death warmed over this morning- you okay?" Nervin's observation made Tank and Blitz look over at the wobbly young woman with varying degrees of concern. She had slight circles under her eyes and her hair was in a messy ponytail… but the biggest tell for Core's rough night was how horns had extended from her temples, gleaming gold in the morning rays.</p><p>"Ugh, you're one to talk…" tired green eyes flicked up and down the three men's faces and arms, noting their scratches and band-aids with amusement and worry. "You look like you got into a fight with a clan of cats and lost fabulously."</p><p>Blitz grumbled while Tank pouted. "Geez, no need to point us out, Core…"</p><p>Yusei watched her, cobalt eyes brimming with worry as he entered the room behind her from his own sleeping space. The girl sighed before leaning against the wall, tail twitching as she reeled in her less than stelar 'Morning Dragon' routine. "Ah, sorry… Just- yeah, I'm good… just a bad dream is all." Rally made a concerned grunt in the back of his throat. "You're not usually-."</p><p>"Rally!" Blitz scolded the youngest before he could put his foot in his mouth.</p><p>"Must've been some nightmare to get you this ruffled." Yusei said gently as Core opened the laptop. Her partner, bless his heart, didn't hesitate to circle around to stand at her front to start rubbing at the horns' ridged sides gently. Little by little the girl started to relax. Leaning forward slightly until her forehead bumped into Yusei's chest, throat trembling as she trilled softly, Core sighed as her horns slowly started to retract, responding to Yusei's ministrations.</p><p><em>«Mate cares,</em>» a childlike voice chirped in her mind. The ghostly image of <strong>Dragunity Javelin</strong> emerged, perched on Yusei's shoulder and nodding in approval before spreading her gilded wings to flutter around them. <em>«I now like Mate, Milady.»</em> Core chuckled softly just when Yusei's gloved hands touched her temples gently, seeing his self-appointed task through to the end. "What are you giggling about?" he asked, peering down at her quizzically. Core looked up and grinned. "Looks like <strong>Javelin </strong>likes you again." The young man huffed before looking away. "why did she not like be before this time?"</p><p>Core snorted as <strong>Javelin</strong> squeaked in varying levels of indignancy, eventually tuning the female <strong>Dragunity </strong>monster out. "You know her- <em>men are scum</em> and all that." Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Core sighed before leaning back and getting down to business. "So. We didn't find a good route last night… BUT I did search about when the rest of you turned in and found something neat."</p><p>With Yusei calling the others over, Core pulled up a schematic of Satellite's Northern Recycling Plant.</p><p>"Apparently, maintenance needs to be done once every month on the trash chutes from Neo Domino to here, since they're being flushed with shite every day 24/7, seven days a week…" Tapping the screen for the gathered males around her, Core indicated where the chute ended and began. "But at midnight every month they close the chute to check compressor pumps. We need to get <em>here</em> before it reopens." Zooming in on the screen, the flame-haired girl indicated an opening on the side right next to the valve that would open and unleash several tons worth of trash into the tunnel. "This is a side chute, big enough for the Yusei-GO! to go through and if we can make it through, we'll have a straight shot into Neo Domino. The downside here is minor- I can't fly through." Yusei chuckled at her childish pout. "If we can make it before midnight, we've got a ticket to the New World and a strike at Assless."</p><p>Rally whooped. "You're amazing, Core! You found all this last night?!"</p><p>The girl tittered sheepishly "Yeah… it's not that great- I'll bet you guys woulda' found it before me if you continued searching this morning."</p><p>Emerald eyes fixed on excited lapis lazuli eyes and the Satellite's Undefeated Constellations shared a grin.</p><p>
  <em>This is it, they were going to make it.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, you mean you and Yusei are gong through a <em>sewer line</em>?"</p><p>Nervin's incredulous and disgusted voice made Core hold in a chuckle.</p><p>"Isn't that a bit… unhygienic? Can't you just… yanno… <em>fly</em> the both of you across?"</p><p>Core's eyes lit up as she nodded empathetically. "That's the first thing <em>I</em> suggested!"</p><p>"Core, we've talked about this already." Yusei's tone made Core roll her eyes before glaring playfully at her partner. "Alright, <strong><em>Daddy</em></strong>, I won't bring it up again~!" Yusei choked while Tank and Blitz laughed, Nervin blushed, and Rally just looked from one person to the next with a confused smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Rally you pure soul…</em>
</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Yusei was borderline <em>whining</em> and Core loved it, smacking her knee and howling at his embarrassed and flushed appearance. It wasn't easy to get Yusei flustered or riled up, but damn, was it satisfying when she did.</p><p>"Well, we have our heading," Core said, standing and leaving Yusei to sputter and huff in his embarassment. "We got a plan, and we're ready to roll." Spreading her wings to stretch out her joints, the Spirit-Bonded girl grinned at her assembled men, her elongated canines flashing in the low light of the morning sun.</p><p>"Let's get ready, set and go!"</p><p>=◊=</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Location: Neo Domino- The Tops</em> </strong>
</p><p>A tall blonde man was standing at the windows of his high-rise penthouse, looking out at the ocean beyond and towards the dingy smog-covered island in the distance. Violet eyes glared as he flipped a card over in his fingers, back and forth, back and forth.</p><p>The foil of the card glimmering in the sunlight when the monster was face up, and the starry-blue scales and silver claws gave no doubt as to what it was- Yusei's <strong>Stardust Dragon</strong>. Voices from the blonde's past yelled at him, berating him for what he had done, but he brushed them off without a hint of remorse. What's done is done, and how Jack got to the top was a testament to his willingness to do whatever it took to get there.</p><p>
  <em>"You care for no one but yourself!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Monster I might be, but at least I'm a monster who would </em>never<em> hurt their friends for their own gain!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You're just like Kiryuu- trampling whoever gets in your way to the top… using people no matter how much they get hurt in the aftermath!"</em>
</p><p>"Dwelling on the past again, Jack? Why do that when you can enjoy the view?"</p><p>The blonde scoffed as he looked behind him at the man who gave him the opportunity to come to Neo Domino, to be one of the greats.</p><p>"Goodwin. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Jack Atlas turned back to the view he knew he righteously deserved. "And anyways, I'm done thinking about the trash in that cesspool. The past stays where it belongs- in the garbage."</p><p>Goodwin smiled and nodded. "That's good, very good. We've worked too hard to go back now, and thinking about the past will cost you the future someday. Now shouldn't you be getting ready for your match this evening?"</p><p>Jack huffed and flung <strong>Stardust Dragon </strong>into his deck, but the spirit within the card was as unforgiving as Core and it refused to slide into the deck without a fight. Instead of even jutting out at all angles, the card tapped against the wall of stacked cards and clattered to the tabletop, an echoing growl filled with anger going unheard throughout the penthouse.</p><p>"I'm plenty ready, Goodwin," Jack growled as he turned back to the window. "No amount of supposed worrying about my past is going to change that."</p><p>The sunlight flashed and the image of Jack's ace monster, <strong>Red Dragon Archfiend</strong>, overlaid his own reflection. Blue tongue salivating at the prospect of fighting new challengers… but beyond that, the six-winged ace of another glared vengefully at the Traitor of Satellite, gold eyes glowing and all six wings spread in a promising threat.</p><p>Both images were there for a brief second before vanishing altogether, leaving Jack none the wiser.</p><p><em>'Even so,'</em> Jack thought as he watched Goodwin leave the room. <em>'How much longer until my past will catch up to me…?'</em></p><p>=◊=</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Best is Yet to Come by Sheppard<br/>____________________________________</p><p>Take me to a different place,<br/>Where love is not illusion based,<br/>And fear is just a word they can't define~</p><p>Where I've heard hope and happiness,<br/>Are found in every beating chest,<br/>'Cause all those hearts are more or less inclined~</p><p>To give it all away without a fear of what's to break,<br/>The answer that we never seem to find...<br/>The hand we always take disintegrates without a trace,<br/>And we're the ones they've always left behind....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Gift Cuz Finals are gonna kick my ass starting tomorrow...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll be taking a week and a half's break to get through my college finals and pack up to leave my dorm. have this gift to make up for my approaching absence.... ;_; I'm gonna dieeeee....</p><p>This one's for you, Time_Thief</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the many TikToks out there,</p><p>Song is Bamboleo by Gypsy Kings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop right there, asshole!"</p><p>"You ain't getin' away!"</p><p>Yusei, with five years of extra age under his belt since Core came to their family, ran along the rooftops of Satellite with a rival Duel Gang on his tail from his Team's previous wins. With his modified Runner helmet on his head that he and Core made for each member of Team Satisfaction, he didn't have as much fear of falling as a normal person would, but since when has the group he found his people in been known for their normalcy?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Este amor llega asi esta manera,<br/>
No tiene la culpa…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yusei ducked into a doorway to catch a breather, listening intently as the thundering footsteps passed him by.</p><p>
  <em>"Dangit, Yusei. What did you do this time? We were supposed to head to the Scrap Hills for more parts an hour ago! Kiryuu is gonna be ticked that we're late."</em>
</p><p>The crab-haired boy huffed indignantly as he tapped the com in his helmet. "Why do you automatically assume it's <em>my</em> fault? These guys were ones <em>you </em>beat last week."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Caballo le ven sabana<br/>
Porque muy depreciado,<br/>
Por eso no te perdon de llorar~!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>"Who-? Oooh, I see em. Okay, get to the Dragon's Nest and be ready for my mark."</em> Before Yusei could reply he heard an angry shout and turned to find one of the guys chasing him pointing n his direction. "He's over here, fellas! Get 'Im!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Este amor llega asi esta manera,<br/>
No tiene la culpa.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The song flooding their com link was now adding some extra instinctive spring to Yusei's step as he took off again. Jumping from a nearby window to another building rooftop, he oriented himself in a mere second before taking off in the desired direction.</p><p>With the group still on his tail, Yusei skidded to the right and leapt over a railing into another building before jumping again and hoisting himself up on another ledge. The sixteen-year-old grunted when a rather sharp piece of iron caught him in the arm, tearing through his skin and drawing blood, but he only raced up the winding flights stairs, still acutely aware of the gang after him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Amor de comprementa<br/>
Amor del mes pasado<br/>
Bembele, bembele, bembele<br/>
Bem, bembele, bembele</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Any day now, Core!" he panted as he slammed through a doorway.</p><p>Groaning in annoyance, Yusei found himself at a dead end- he had somehow run up the seventeen dilapidated stories of the tallest remaining building in Satellite, what Core called 'The Dragon's Nest', as she'd claimed it for her own when she wanted to be by herself. The sixteen-year-old backed up to the railing, stance defensive and ready to fight.</p><p>"No- nowhere to un… ya' little… creep!"</p><p>The apparent new leader, sounding like he was dying, held up a Duel Disk threateningly.</p><p>"Give up!"</p><p>Yusei held up his hands as if in surrender, but the sound of chimes in the wind drew his attention and he smirked. "You guys might have me…" Yusi started.</p><p>"But you haven't caught me this time! See ya!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bamboleo~! Bambolea!<br/>
Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asi,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Turning his surrender into twin flipping the bird's, Yusei grinned and fell backwards, making the remnants of the gang shout in shock, thinking the guy had killed himself to evade capture.</p><p>Then there was a blast of starry blue light and twin melodious roars shaking the air before two dragons shot into the sky side-by-side with each other.</p><p><strong>Stardust Dragon</strong> and <strong>Dragunity Knight Ascalon</strong> wind through the air, one form on each dragon's back and laughing as they left the dumbfounded members of the defeated gang behind. <strong>Ascalon </strong>purred, one of her six wings tracing over <strong>Stardust Dragon</strong>'s much larger wing as she drifted closer while <strong>Stardust </strong>himself hummed low in his chest. Sharing a look of elation with her partner, Core cackled.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bamboleo~! Bambolea<br/>
Porque mi vida yo la prefiero vivir asi~!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How's <em>that</em> for a rescue?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuz the tiktoks with this song are freaking HILARIOUS and wonderfully done, I had to do my own written version of one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>